We're not Children Anymore
by ravenwritingclaw
Summary: What's the point of writing a fanfic if you can't have a little fun? Read as Katara and Zuko deal with parenthood, Aang works on rebuilding the Southern Air Temple, Toph becomes a single parent, and other one-shots about your favourite Avatar characters. If you don't like the pairings, don't read! **Leave a review!**
1. Zuko and Katara

**Author's Note:** I didn't create this mini-series to screw around with the two TV shows, and I actually do like the canon pairings, but I like experimenting. That, and I also really like Zuko and Katara together outside of the Avatar plotline. So please don't tell me how much you hate this couple, or the other couples I write about. If you don't like the pairing, simply don't read! All the children are mine, everything else belongs to Bryke. Thanks guys, feel free to leave a review.

* * *

**Zuko and Katara**

A baby's shriek echoed off the Fire Palace's copper walls, waking dutifully posted guards from their slumber. Inside the Fire Lord's bedroom came another piercing cry, this time followed by a groan. It was night fifty-two of this constant awakening, and Fire Lord Zuko was reaching his breaking point. Beside him dozed his wife Katara. The gold sheets were twisted around her ankles, exposing the backs of her darker calves, while her head lay half buried under the mountain of pillows the couple insisted on sleeping with.

Zuko gave a sharp tug on the cord, pulling back the patterned curtain that sheltered their bed from the rest of their suite. As his gold eyes grew accustomed to the darkness, he read on the grandfather clock it was half past three. He rubbed a hand over his face as his daughter's cries continued. How could Katara sleep through this?

The Fire Lady's back rose and fell, but he knew she would awaken soon. For nine months she slept in the oddest positions, trying to be comfortable with her growing belly, and now that she was free of the constraint, her husband saw her take over most of the bed like usual. At least tonight she wasn't half-buried underneath him. Then again, he wouldn't exactly mind that either.

"Tara, wake up," he muttered. Akiko's wailing had lessened, but by now her father could tell what her cries meant. Well, he could at least guess. Usually all she wanted at this hour was food anyway. Zuko watched and waited, but still Katara didn't move. Finally he rolled over onto his left shoulder and gently shook her shoulder.

"Tara, your daughter is hungry."

That did it. One blue eye opened and stared back at him. His cheeks grew hot. He remembered the first time he realized those eyes were always saying more than her words. He remembered when he realized what exactly they were saying.

He watched her roll onto her back and stretch, the muscles on her stomach contorting. "Why is she always my daughter when she's hungry?" she grumbled.

Zuko hid his smirk. "Unfortunately, I don't come with the proper equipment to take care of that need."

Katara snorted and he knew she was smiling. "I'd be a little concerned if you did." The wide mattress creaked as she sat up. Her thick, dark brown waves rolled down her back until they reached her bottom. He couldn't remember what she went to sleep in, but when she got up, he saw she had on a pair of his training pants with the legs rolled up to her knees. A glimmer of moonlight hit her as she walked from the bed to the cradle and he caught a hint of her bare breasts.

When their courtship became serious, Katara hated the idea of staying in the Fire Nation. The heat was too much for her, or so she claimed. She wore as little as she could during the day, spending most of her time in the shade or around water. He hadn't minded at the time, seeing as he had been the same way in the Southern Water Tribe during his diplomatic visits. Thankfully Katara hadn't made fun of him too much back then.

She got used to it, of course. As she later explained, traveling for a few years made her adjust easily to different areas. It helped that, after their marriage, she had the freedom to lounge around naked, if she so desired. Although her propriety usually kept that pastime located only in the bedroom.

Zuko leaned back against the red, copper, and gold pillows, watching his wife hover over their daughter's cradle. She whispered something to the baby, possibly one of the old Southern lullabies she learned ages ago, he couldn't be sure. He tried to imagine his mother singing lullabies, but the idea didn't fit into his mental picture of his mother.

Katara picked the girl out of the round, plush cradle and began to feed her as she paced. More moonlight came in and speckled his daughter, highlighting her father's thick, black hair and her mother's bright blue eyes. It was too soon to tell of her element, but Zuko suspected water. Whenever the moon was full, she seemed more energetic. She was a night baby, born in the palace courtyard under a full moon. That moment would likely go down in Fire Nation history as one of the most chaotic births ever recorded. Zuko still smiled every time he thought of it though.

There was a celebration going on in the city, and everyone but he and his wife were there. He had been just about to leave when Katara, sitting by the turtleduck pond, screamed. Without a midwife, Zuko panicked the entire time, but Katara, she seemed to know exactly what to do. Just as she did now, he realized. The Fire Lord watched her work her magic and wondered why he waited so long to marry her.

"Do you think she's catching cold?" Katara asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"How could she? You still say the heat here boils the sickness right out of you."

"Zuko, this isn't funny. She's really cranky. Not even the lullabies are helping."

He sighed. "Sorry. Does she have a fever?"

"No, but . . . sometimes you don't need a fever to be sick."

"Well, why not try feeding her again, it could-"

"I have been, but she keeps fussing. I don't know what to do!" she said, her voice cracking.

Zuko paused. Katara was a crier by nature, and when she was pregnant it hadn't been any better, but she didn't tear up unless something was really wrong. The Fire Lord sat up straighter and beckoned her over.

"Let me try something."

Katara stared at him then went over, extending the bundled baby to him. Zuko crossed his legs under the sheet and propped his kicking daughter against his feet. He took a deep breath and exhaled steam from his nostrils. Akiko watched as her father's hands began moving the smoke, creating pictures. Her blue orbs followed her father's pale hands, her little mouth hanging open in awe. When he had her full attention, he switched to flames. At first, he thought things were okay. The girl still seemed interested. Then Zuko created a dragon with the fire and his daughter started to cry.

"Zuko!" Katara scolded. She scooped up their daughter and cradled the girl against her chest. "It's alright Aki, Daddy didn't mean to scare you," she whispered as she glared at Zuko.

He scowled. "I was only trying to help!"

"She's just a baby, you shouldn't be playing with fire around her anyway! It's dangerous."

"It's not that bad, Tara, you're overreacting."

Katara huffed and turned her back to him. Zuko crossed his arms and looked away, glaring at her side of the bed. As Akiko's cries died down, so did Zuko's frustration. Gods help him, he was so tired. How did Aang and Sokka manage to do this with their kids?

Sokka's little boy was only two, but Zuko remembered his brother-in-law's last visit. Botam kept Sokka running around the palace at all hours and Suki could barely keep up with her boys. That had been, what, a year ago, almost? Katara was pregnant then, but not very far along.

"Okay, so maybe I was overreacting, but you just—Zuko this is serious! We're parents now and if we mess up even a little-"

"Tara, we aren't going to mess up," Zuko said, as gently as he could. "Don't you remember what we did when we were kids? That was ten times more dangerous than my fire pictures, and we both survived."

She frowned. "We weren't babies, then. We weren't even children, not really. At least, I didn't feel like a child." Her grip around their quiet daughter tightened. Zuko recalled a conversation they shared after the 100 Years War was over. She had been sitting on the steps of the Fire Nation Palace playing with a water ball. He sat down beside her, and for a while they didn't talk.

"Do you think what we did was right?"

Zuko hadn't understood what she meant then. "We saved the world. Of course it was right," he snorted.

"So many people died, Zuko. How can we—how can I ever repay that debt?"

This topic hadn't been Zuko's forte at the time, actually it still wasn't, and he hadn't been able to answer her back then. They just sat there on the steps until Aang called for Katara and Mai asked Zuko to escort her home. They parted with a hug and for years it was that hug Zuko thought of every night before he went to sleep.

Zuko sighed. "You're right, we weren't. But Akiko is growing up in a safer world than either of us did. She's going to be okay. I don't know everything about being a dad. Frankly, what I learned from mine should mean I should never become a father at all, but do you remember what you told me a month before Akiko was born?"

Katara thought for a minute then nodded. "I told you that our pasts don't dictate our future and that you . . . that we could do this together."

Zuko nodded. "And we will do it together. You just have to, well, relax. We both do. I mean I know I'm not exactly the best at keeping her happy when she cries and gods help me but I don't think no matter how many kids we have I'll ever get the hang of parenting down to an art, but-"

"But I've got you, and you've got me," she smiled, causing Zuko's cheeks to light up again. "I think that was a part of your wedding speech, wasn't it?"

Zuko rubbed the back of his neck as he chuckled. "Might have been. Aang helped get it all down on paper. I was shaking so bad I couldn't write it out."

Katara laughed. "Your hands were so sweaty, I thought it was because of the heat."

"We got married in the Southern Water Tribe!"

She supressed her giggles. "I always say you carry a little flame inside you wherever you go. That's why you're always so warm."

Zuko tried to hide his smile. "Yeah, you could be right about that." He looked over at his wife again and sighed. "I really am sorry about before, with scaring Akiko. I'll be careful, okay?"

Katara nodded. "And I'll be less careful, okay?"

The Fire Lord chuckled. "Sounds fair. Now are you going to come back to bed or do I have to carry you?"

She snorted. "Asif you could catch me."

"Is that a challenge?"

"No, a promise."

Zuko smirked and he tossed the sheet off his legs. Katara tried to muster up a serious glare. "Don't you even _think_ about it Zuzu, it's almost four in the morning!"

The Fire Lord chuckled as he stalked towards her. His long, black hair was loose like his wife's and, oddly enough, he was dressed similarly to her. His one advantage in the chase would be the fact that she held his daughter, but he had a feeling she wouldn't make it easy for him all the same.

"So? The Fire Lord makes his own schedule. I was thinking of taking the day off anyway!"

Katara squeaked as he nearly caught hold of her. She slid Akiko into bed then spun around her husband, grabbing into one of the wooden poles keeping their canopy above the bed. She giggled and leapt to the next one, sticking her tongue out at him. Zuko shook his head and jumped onto the bed.

"That's cheating!" she exclaimed.

"How is this cheating?" he asked as he grabbed her from behind.

"It just is!" she said as she tickled his side. Zuko snorted and released his grip.

"Now _that's_ cheating!"

Katara bounced on the mattress just across from her husband. "All's fair, Zuzu."

"I hate it when you call me that," he chuckled as he tried to grab her arms.

"Why, do I not say it with as much affection as Azula?" she teased.

Zuko groaned. "I told you never to mention her name in the bedroom!"

Katara laughed and dodged his attempts to catch her. "You broke the Sokka rule last week, so I can break the Azula rule!"

He managed to get a hold of her arms and pulled her towards him. Katara had another idea. She leaned back as far as she could, messing with their balance, and toppled them both. They landed in a laughing heap on her side of the mattress, all covered in blankets with the pillows in a disarray around their heads. Zuko smothered his wife's laughter with a kiss, propping himself up above her with an elbow. He could feel her laughter echoing in his head as he drew her closer, keeping one hand against her cool neck.

After a moment, Katara rolled him off her and settled on his hips, her hair fanning out around her. "You know, it was fun travelling all those years, healing people and learning new things, but it would have been a lot more fun with you around."

Zuko rested one hand on her waist as he smiled. "Or I could have been too proper and ruined all the fun," he teased.

Katara smacked his chest lightly. "I wouldn't have let you! I would have made you have fun, like you did when I first came back to the Fire Nation. Remember the park you took me to, with the turtleducks?"

"Of course I remember. I fell in that stupid pond."

She giggled. "I had to save you." She leaned down and pecked his nose. "It was the best first date I ever had."

"That wasn't our first date."

"It was too!"

Zuko shook his head. "Don't you remember the Southern Festival you and Sokka organized before you left? Sokka invited me to cheer me up about Mai, but later spent all his time with Suki, and you got stuck babysitting me."

"You consider that our first date?"

He shrugged. "I won you a flying bison toy, you bought me fried bread, and I wanted to kiss you the whole time I was there."

Katara's cheeks lit up. "Okay, well either way, we've had some pretty amazing dates."

Zuko titled his head up and pecked her lips. "Agreed." From the corner of his eye, he saw the sun starting to rise. Akiko was asleep now, at least for another two hours. He looked up at his wife. "What do you want to do today?"

Katara leaned back on her hands and pursed her lips. "We could take Akiko to the city. There's this place I think she would love. It has lots of turtleducks," she teased.

Zuko chuckled. "Sounds like a good idea. But first," he reached over and tugged on the cord again, "could we get a few more hours of sleep? You tired me out."

She rolled her eyes as she flopped down beside him. "Oh, alright. If you insist."

The Fire Lord laid on his side and wrapped his arms around her waist. His head came to rest on her shoulder where he breathed in her cool, calming scent. She giggled.

"Stop breathing on me!" she lightly elbowed him. "How can I sleep with you tickling me?"

Zuko held her tighter and kissed her shoulder blade. "Awe, just go to sleep Tara."

"You're the worst, Zuzu."

"You love me."

"Uh huh. Somehow."


	2. Aang and Kaya

**Author's Note: **Originally I thought of pairing Aang up with an air nomad/acolyte, but then I thought about what Toph would do once Katara and Aang were over. She might decide to play matchmaker before Sokka could jump in and take that job. So this is what I came up with instead! Let me know what you think.

* * *

**Aang and Kaya**

"_Aang, I'm not doing this because you messed up, or—or because I don't love you. It's just . . . I can't do this. I can't keep living with this guilt," said Katara. She turned her back to the airbender and picked up her pack. He heard the clank of a pot muffled by the amount of clothes she had stored. _

_ "Can't I come with you?" he asked, reaching out a hand to touch her shoulder. It was stiff under his touch. Her sinew muscles were hard now, and he found himself missing her softness more than he expected._

_ She shook her head, the long braid threatening to slap him. "I have to do this on my own, Aang."_

_ "Katara, you didn't do anything wrong! We had to save the world, and it was the only way."_

_ She turned her head and glared at him. "I killed people, Aang. That war made me a monster and I—I can't live the rest of my life feeling this pain. I have to go. I need to find a way to reclaim myself." She lowered her gaze. "I thought you would understand."_

_ He sighed and bit the inside of his cheek, hard. "I do, I just wish you didn't have to do this alone."_

_ Katara stepped towards him and placed her hands on his shoulders. She stretched onto her tip toes and kissed his cheek. His arms went around her waist, holding her close. He wondered how long this trip would take and if she would return to the Southern Air Temple. Something inside him didn't think she would, not for a very long time._

_ He watched her jog down the steps, her blue skirts flapping in the freeze and showing off her thick trousers beneath. He had offered the use of Appa, but she kindly refused. He remained at the top of the stairs, his hands stuffed in the deep pockets of his robe, watching as she left._

"Aang, honey, wake up!"

The Avatar opened his eyes and stared at the overcast sky above him. The warm water against his back startled him, but the young man soon realized where he was. The hot springs were a wonderful place to meditate this time of year.

He remembered a voice waking him, and looked to the pathway that lead from the rest of the temple. Kaya stood at the edge with a tea kettle and two cups in hand. Her fair skin was covered in dust, along with her course, black hair she always kept in a short cut. He smiled at her and motioned for her to come forward as he sat atop the water.

"Did I keep you waiting long?" he asked. Water droplets ran down his bare back, tingling as they went over his painted arrows.

Kaya stepped into the water and a rock platform met her steps mark for mark until she came closer to her husband. She stopped a foot away and sat on the platform, balancing the kettle on her knee.

"No, although you looked like you were having a nice dream," she replied as she poured the tea.

"I wasn't dreaming, just meditating."

"Didn't you say those two are very close the first time we met?"

Aang chuckled. "I might have." He took the accepted cup, recalling Zuko's uncle Iroh and his famous tea, and took a sip. "How has your morning been? I hope the acolytes haven't been much trouble."

She shook her head, her bright green eyes flickering with playfulness. "Oh those? I didn't even notice they were there!" she teased.

Aang rolled his eyes. "I tried to warn you about them before we came here. You're the one who insisted we move back."

"Only because you kept sulking all day, when you weren't busy with your 'Avatar duties'," she said with the appropriate air quotes.

Aang laughed. She reminded him a lot of Toph. Speaking of his old friend, he wondered how things were going in Republic City. He would have to take a trip there soon.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, we won't be here long. The Avatar can't stay in one place for very long."

"Even if his wife is pregnant?"

Aang smirked. "You're the one who keeps insisting you can keep up with me. I told you of Katara's offer to stay on Ember Island with them while they vacation for the summer."

Kaya rolled her eyes. "The problem with that is you wouldn't be there. I'd much rather stick by your side then play babysitter to their daughter and our son."

"Speaking of Rai, where is he?"

Kaya glanced over her shoulder and pointed to the flying bison stables. "He wanted to brush Appa, so I let Tamae take him there. She keeps getting under my foot anyway, might as well keep her busy," she chuckled.

Aang nodded. Kaya finished her tea and poured herself another cup. "What were you dreaming about before?"

The Avatar blushed. "Nothing of importance."

Kaya smirked. "You expect me to believe that? You've always been a terrible liar, Aang. Ever since Toph introduced us I could see the lie written all over your face."

"That's Toph's fault for giving away my tells!"

"Hardly!" she laughed, placing a hand over her wide belly. Aang found himself staring at Kaya and wondered if this would be the child who would carry on the airbending tradition. He hated himself for hoping as hard as he did, for any child was a blessing, but the thought of never being able to teach one of his children all he knew about airbending made him queasy.

"I just—sometimes my mind wanders to when I was younger. When I was fixing the temple and when the idea of forming Republic City came to mind."

"And when Katara left."

Aang shook his head as he smiled. "You know me too well."

Kaya leaned over and took her husband's hand. "Aang, you don't have to be afraid to tell me these things. I'm not angry that you still think of her. After all, you two went through a lot together. She was your first love."

Aang squeezed her hand. "It isn't fair to you though. You don't speak of your past affections often so-"

"So what? Mine weren't that great to begin with. At least I like Katara," she chuckled.

"You do?"

Kaya shrugged. "Well, Toph likes her, and Toph is a good judge of character. She seemed to know we'd work go together pretty well."

Aang chuckled. "True." He released his hand from her grip and placed it over her stomach. A strong kick met his hand, causing him to smile. "She's strong," he murmured.

"All airbenders are," Kaya pointed out.

The Avatar glanced at his wife. She just smiled. "Remember how bad you are at lying?"

He blushed. "I haven't been lying about wanting a healthy child."

"But we both know you're hoping for a bender."

"Rai is a bender."

Kaya smirked. "I know. He's got his mother's sturdy feet to prove that."

Aang nodded. "Kaya-"

She pecked his lips before he could finish. "Another one of your flaws is apologizing too much."

Aang chuckled and, with one fluid movement of his hands, Kaya was lifted off the bolder and onto his lap. She didn't squawk in surprise like she used to when they were just starting to date, but he still felt her muscles tighten. It took about a minute for them to relax.

"Do you remember," he asked with his head resting on her shoulder, "what Toph said when she first brought you here?"

Kaya nodded, covering her husband's hands with hers as they rested overtop her belly. "I believe the introduction went along the lines of Twinkle Toes, this is Kaya," she chuckled. "I'm still upset you never let me call you that," she pouted.

Aang shook his head. "That's not what I meant," he chuckled. "She told you how I needed help fixing this temple, and that I couldn't pay you, but she would."

"And I refused the money, I know, I know. I thought it would be a 'great honour' to help the Avatar," she smirked.

Aang chuckled. "Well, it was an honour, at least for me. After all, we wouldn't have gotten to know each other as well as we did if you hadn't been around so much."

"Oh yes, we got to know each other _very well_," she teased.

Aang raised an eyebrow. "What are you getting at?"

"Don't you remember that time I caught you naked in these springs? The acolytes threw a fit, saying I shouldn't have been bothering you during your bath."

Aang's cheeks were on fire as he smothered a chortle. "I wondered what all that screaming was about," he said as he kissed her cheek.

"It was a mistake, honest! But you were pretty cute back then, and I mean, you _are_ the Avatar. Not many people can say they've seen such a sight."

"Not even Katara," he chuckled.

Kaya's eyes widened. "Really? I mean you never even thought . . . ?"

Aang shrugged. "I was only seventeen when she left the temple. By all accounts, I was still a kid. We weren't ready."

Kaya grinned. "Well, I certainly feel accomplished now."

Aang chuckled. "You would, wouldn't you?"

"Hey, it's one of the only things I have against her now."

He rolled his eyes. "Kay, how many times do I have to tell you I'm not still in love with her?"

"I know you aren't, I just like teasing you. Because if you were, and you did leave, you and I both know Toph would send her metal benders off to hunt you down, Avatar or not."

Aang chuckled. "Fair enough. Although I think I would be more worried about Zuko's temper than anything else."

"Combine that with Toph and you would be in trouble. Have you heard word from either of them, by the way?"

"Zuko? I received a letter when their daughter was born, and they did invite me to a ceremony in honour of her, but we were busy in Ba Sing Se at the time, weren't we?"

Kaya nodded. "Right, and I think the last time we saw Toph was-"

"At the funeral. Do you think she's doing alright?"

Kaya shrugged. "I've written her a handful of times, but she hasn't sent anything back. She's probably just keeping busy with work. It can't be easy raising Lin on her own."

Aang agreed. "Perhaps we should pay them a visit. It's about time Zuko and I check up on Republic City. It's been at least six months since we last went there."

"And that was cut short, because of that letter I sent you. I told you, you didn't have to come home!" Kaya chastised.

"You just told me you were pregnant, of course I was going to come home!" Aang chuckled as she tugged on his short beard.

Kaya just smirked as she reclined further against him. Aang's arms tightened around her waist and he placed a light kiss on her neck. "You know I don't care what kind of child we have, right?" asked Aang quietly.

His wife nodded while drawing her knees up so she was cocooned by her husband. "I know, and I don't either. But I am positive she's an airbender. Mothers just know these things."

Aang closed his eyes as he nodded. The small ripples from the spring rocked the two, reminding Aang of when Rai was just a babe. He used to scream just like his mother, but rocking him with the wind worked wonders.

Suddenly, there was a scream. Aang and Kaya looked around, wondering what was going on, only to see Rai atop Appa as the bison flew past them. Tamae ran past them down the steps, shouting for the two and a half year old to come down this instant. The boy just laughed while Appa kept taking him for a ride.

Aang sighed. "So much for resting."

Kaya chuckled. "He certainly takes to those bison. Maybe he is an airbender after all."

"We'll just have to see." He placed his wife back on the platform and grabbed his glider staff then jumped off the edge of the spring. "I'll be back in time for dinner!" he called to Kaya.

She waved goodbye as she laughed. "Just come home in one piece!"

"I promise!"

Aang set his sights on the bison and took off. Perhaps this next baby wouldn't have quite so much energy.


	3. Toph and Sokka

**Author's Note:** I'll admit it, I love Tokka, always have, always will. Not that I don't like Suki, but I just never saw her click with Sokka, at least in my head. So, this is my way of settin' up these two cuties. In a way, at least. Obviously there are some complications. Leave a review!

* * *

**Sokka and Toph**

The apartment shook underneath Toph's feet. She placed a hand against the rough wall and took a deep breath. Where was Lin?

The toddler jumped on the couch. "Hi Mama!"

The police chief smiled. "Hey Squirt," she sighed. "How was your day with Auntie Katara?" She walked over to the couch, avoiding a low table and the carpet that always got tangled in people's feet.

"Okay, but Akiko is noisy. Why couldn't they leave it at home?"

Toph smirked. "Well, babies don't know how to look after themselves very well. You were the same."

"Really?" Toph could tell from her daughter's voice her noise was scrunched up. The mother swallowed a lump in her throat. She wished she could see it for herself.

Toph nodded and sat beside her daughter. She removed her metal armour, tossing it in a corner by the door. "Yup. 'cept you were cuter."

"Mama, you can't see! How do you know that?"

She smirked and ruffled the girl's hair. "You're my daughter, you will always be the cutest kid."

Lin snuggled up to her mother's side, getting under her arm and pressing her head against Toph's chest. Although her shirt was sticky with sweat, it appeared the girl didn't mind.

"I don't know Mama, Akiko is pretty cute, even if she is loud."

Toph laughed. "Did Uncle Zuzu tell you that?"

Lin nodded. "He asked how we were doing. And wanted to know if he could help with anything."

The police chief stiffened. Lin lifted her head up and stared at her mother. "Mama? You okay?"

Toph sighed, tilting her head back, and stared at the ceiling. "Yeah Squirt, I'm fine. Did you tell Zuzu that we're okay?"

Lin shrugged. "Well, I said I get kinda lonely, but other than that, yeah. Cuz we are okay, right?"

Toph wrapped an arm around her daughter and gave her a squeeze. "Yeah kiddo, we are."

"He said they would come for dinner later this week, after a meetin' or something. Uncle Aang is gonna come too. And Uncle Sokka."

She smirked. "Twinkle toes knows how to make a fine meal. You said Uncle Sokka is in town?"

Lin nodded. "Yeah, he was visiting with Auntie Katara when Uncle Zuko brought me to their house. He gave me a piggy back ride and I played with Botan."

Toph smiled. She really wished the others lived in Republic City. She could use the company, as could her daughter. 'If she made more friends at school, I wouldn't have to worry so much about her.' She remembered staying up late with her husband and talking about such things. He never worried though. He always said Lin would be a lone wolf, just like her parents. The only problem with that was Toph wasn't one by choice. She squeezed her eyes shut. Damn Ebisu for leaving her like this. It was all his fault.

"Mama, can I have somethin' to eat?"

The mother sat up and ruffled the girl's short black hair. "What are you craving?"

"Mmm . . . noodles. Lots of them. With Daddy's special sauce."

Toph nodded. "Sure, Squirt. Whatever you want. Go play in your bedroom till dinner, alright?"

Lin leapt off the couch. "Okay!" Toph felt her footsteps as she raced upstairs. Once Lin was gone, she exhaled deeply. She rolled up her green pants and adjusted the matching headband. The apartment was quiet, too quiet. The young mother went to the kitchen where Ebisu's radio was. She flicked on the switch and heard jazz music pour out of the speakers. Toph leaned back against the cupboard. Ebisu used to love this stuff.

Toph pushed herself away from the counter and dug in the cupboards for her desired ingredients, all the while listening for Lin, wondering if she was safe.

_"Damn it Eb, I told you not to go in there alone!"_

_ His chuckle was raspy and she heard him choking on his own breath. "I'm—fine. How are the—little ones?"_

_ "They're fine, thanks to your stupidity." She clutched his shoulders, swallowing back a sob. "I told you to be careful. Why didn't you listen?"_

_ His hand came up and cupped her cheek. "You would have—done the same. That guy—he would have killed them."_

_ Toph sniffed. "I'd rather have that then lose you," she whispered._

_ Ebisu shook his head. "Then you're not the woman I married."_

_ She narrowed her eyes. "Don't say that! You knew the rules. As long as you listen to me-"_

_ "Everything goes as planned. Well—maybe this was the plan all along. Maybe—we were only meant to have this time together."_

_ Toph shook her head and felt a tear trial down her cheek. "No, it wasn't. It isn't! You don't get to give up and—and leave me here." She sniffed. "What am I supposed to do without you?"_

_ Ebisu ran the pad of his thumb along her cheek. "Live. Raise Lin right, like we talked about. You'll do—just fine," he sighed. "I love you."_

_ Toph squeezed her eyes shut, clutching one of his hands. "Ebisu, don't shut your eyes! Don't-" but she heard him take his last breath and then it was over. While police rushed around her, trying to take care of the scene and other victims, Toph clutched her husband's body, the blood staining her uniform. _

That wasn't how it was supposed to end.

It took weeks for the other officers to stop tip-toeing around her and for them to stop seeing her as she had been that day, weak and in mourning. She carried her grief silently, close to her heart, and most days she didn't want to wake up. For a few blissful seconds it felt like he was still there. His body was still beside hers, and his mustache still tickled her cheek as he kissed her good morning. He was such a softie, always giving her hugs and telling Lin he loved her.

Perhaps he knew all along this was how he would leave the world. When they met during her training camps, she saw in him a feeling of obligation, like he had always known this was his job, to help people, to _save_ them.

'I couldn't even save him.'

She hated thinking about that day, but as she got ready for bed, or when she was almost asleep, it came back to her in sounds. Sirens, screaming children, guns, his voice. Always his voice. She wondered if she would ever forget it.

And now she was here, making dinner in a house that still smelt like him, still sounded like he was here. She woke up thinking she could hear him shaving in the bathroom. Sometimes she craved coffee, but realized he hadn't made it yet, and the craving left her. She couldn't imagine this pattern going on forever. She didn't have the energy for it.

If it hadn't been for Lin, she would have given up. Maybe she would have moved back home. No, that was too desperate a thought. She would have visited old friends, lounged around until they suggested she leave, then move on to another couch to sleep on. Maybe. She wasn't sure anymore if she would have done that or if it was the grief talking.

But there was Lin. Lin had a life here, in the city, and she needed her mother to be strong. She needed her mother not to change like everyone, and everything, had. Toph kept her in school, kept her going to sporting events, and kept up the earthbending training. She hadn't let Lin see her cry, except on the day it happened. They sat on their couch and held each other. Lin hadn't said much, but Toph knew she understood Daddy wasn't coming home. She often asked why, but Toph could only tell her she would see her daddy in the spirit world. So far that was the only thing that came to mind.

Someone knocked at the door. Toph felt the vibrations travel up her spine and turned to the doorway. "Come in!" she shouted. Not many people came to her house, so she hoped she hadn't made the mistake of letting in a stranger.

Two sets of footsteps entered. One was light and bouncy, like a child. The other was sturdy, heavyset, but with a bit of bounce to it as well. She smirked.

"Sokka?"

"The one and only!" Her old friend came over and gave her a hug. "How ya doing?" he asked. She felt his beard scratch against her cheek and laughed.

"Fine, fine. We're good. Did you grow a beard again?"

Sokka chuckled. "Yeah, it kind of snuck up on me, and I haven't had the time to trim it back much."

"Daddy, can I go say hi to Lin?"

Sokka nodded at his son. "Sure thing, she's still upstairs, right?"

Toph nodded. She ruffled the kid's spiky hair as he went by. "Yup. I think she's playing with her blocks. Have fun!" she called. She then turned back to Sokka.

"What brings you to this side of the city?"

He shrugged. "Just wanted to drop in and say hi. Haven't see you since the funeral."

Toph nodded. "Yeah, guess I've been busy with work and, well, Lin," she chuckled. "You uh, you want to stay for dinner? Or do you and Suki-"

"No, no dinner sounds great! What are we having?"

"Noodles with . . . with Ebisu's sauce. It's Lin's favourite. I think we've had it six times these past two weeks."

Sokka smiled. "Sounds wonderful." The pair headed into the kitchen. Sokka pulled out a chair and sat at the small table while Toph got back to work.

"So Lin tells me you were visiting with Katara today when she visited."

"Yeah! That's actually what reminded me to see you. Botan said he wished he could play more with her, since they're pretty close in age, and I figured it couldn't hurt to stop by tonight and keep you guys company. You don't have plans later, do you? I don't want to be a pain."

Toph smirked. "Awe, don't worry Wang Fire, you're not getting in the way of any Bei Fong business."

Sokka rubbed the back of his neck. "Geez, Aang wasn't kidding when he said you still kept up with the nicknames," he chuckled.

They fell into silence after that, Toph working on the meal and Sokka fiddling with the radio. She heard his sword clang against his boomerang as he moved.

"So how are you, really?" he asked.

Toph sighed. "I wish people would stop asking me that."

"I-I'm sorry, it's just, well, we're worried. Katara said you haven't been answering her letters and Aang hasn't heard from you in a while either. We just want you to know-"

"That you're there for me and if I need _anything_ I just have to ask. I know. I've heard that so much lately I could give the speech myself."

"It's not a speech, Toph, it's the truth."

She snorted. "You want to know what the truth is, Sokka? My husband's dead. That's truth. That's the reality I'm living in. My husband's dead and I'm—he's never coming back. And I have to be okay with that. I don't have a choice." She tossed the noodles into the boiling water and began chopping vegetables.

"I'm sorry, Toph," he said quietly. "I really am. I wish—every time I think about it, I just wish I was there when it happened. I mean, maybe I could have-"

"You couldn't have done anything, Sokka. I was just as useless as you would have been. I beat myself up about it all the time, but it's not going to change anything."

Sokka nodded. "I'm sorry it took me so long to visit. I've uh, I've had some things I've had to take care of."

Toph nodded. "I know. S'okay. I kind of like being alone, to be honest. Lin and I get along okay."

"I know. But you shouldn't have to be alone. Have you thought of moving closer to Katara? You know she wouldn't have a problem with having you guys for a few days, or weeks, or whatever."

Toph smirked. "Yeah. Why do you think I haven't visited her yet? I don't want to turn down her offer in person."

Sokka didn't say anything for a bit. Dinner was almost ready when he cleared his throat.

"Suki and I are getting a divorce."

Toph nearly dropped the knife. "What?"

Sokka nodded. "It just . . . It hasn't been working out, you know? I love her, I always will, but things between us have changed. With all the work I've taken on here in the city and what she's doing on the island, it's just gotten to the point where I don't want to come home anymore. Botan doesn't need to see his parents fighting all the time when we are together."

Toph narrowed her eyes. "You are so stupid!"

Sokka raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry?"

"You're stupid! You're going to let some arguments and a busy schedule ruin your marriage? Come on, Sokka, that's—that's crazy! If you love somebody, you don't just give up on them."

"Toph, it's not that easy, I mean-"

"Easy? Let me tell you what's not easy. Waking up in the middle of the night, thinking you hear your husband's breathing, but realizing it's just the wind. Feeling his arms around your waist, but knowing it's only your daughter's. Coming home to an empty house! Never hearing his voice, that's what isn't easy." She slammed down the knife. "Do you know what I would give to have him back? I'd rather never earthbend again then never see my husband. I miss—everything about him." She shut her eyes tight and gripped the counter tightly, crushing the edge with her fingers. "I miss him so much," she sobbed.

She heard Sokka's footsteps come closer. His hands went to her shoulders where he squeezed gently. "Toph-" he started, then stopped. She tried to speak, but a sob escaped instead. Sokka loosened her grip on her counter and hugged her tightly. She gripped his water tribe robes, the fur slick between her fingers, and his tunic was soon dap with her tears.

After a while, she could breathe easily. The noodles were ready. She stepped back from her friend and went to the bottom of the staircase. "Lin, Botan, dinner is ready!"

She went back to the counter and began pouring the bowls. She could feel Sokka hovering around her, but didn't comment on his presence. The children, when they finally arrived, begged to eat in the living room so they could talk privately. Apparently they had important matters to discuss.

Sokka smirked. "Okay, but don't make a mess."

"And if you need anything, just ask," added Toph.

The pair went to the kitchen table and began eating. She felt a headache coming on, but didn't mind the ache. At least it proved she could still feel things.

"Toph, I've bought a place down the block from here. Botan—he's being enrolled in the same school as Lin. I've taken over the role of leader of the Republic City council. I know you don't approve of what I'm doing with Suki, but we've already decided it's for the best."

She slurped up a noodle. "What does your sister have to say?"

Sokka smirked. "Same thing as you, actually, but she did say she would be supportive and help out when she could. It's difficult for them to get away from the Fire Nation, but when they do, she said she'd watch Botan for a bit."

Toph nodded. She waited for Sokka to continue, but when he didn't she lifted her head and stared at where she thought he was. "Thanks for coming. I . . . I appreciate it."

He smiled. "No problem, Blind Bandit."

She smirked. "Now who's using old nicknames?"

They both shared a chuckle then finished their food. She checked on the kids, refilled a few bowls, then took Sokka's arm and led him outside to her backyard. The grass felt wonderful between her toes. She took a deep breathing, smelling the dirt in between all the smog. Sometimes she wished she lived in a forest.

She settled beneath the tree Ebisu named after their daughter. She felt Sokka's weight press against her side as he sat beside her. She closed her eyes and listened. Toph smiled. She always heard him best under this tree.

"I do understand, you know. About losing someone. Do you remember Yue?"

Toph nodded. Sokka's first love, now the moon. She tilted her head back and wondered where the moon was that night.

"Yeah. It's like—when that happens, no one can ever say anything write. To be honest, when I think of her, I still get sad. I don't know if I ever will think of Yue and just be . . . happy. But time heals, and maybe I haven't given it enough time yet."

Toph took a deep breath. "Ebisu wouldn't want me to be sad for the rest of my life, but it's—it's hard thinking of every day without him in it."

Sokka wrapped an arm around her shoulders and brought her closer. She placed her head against his shoulder and shut her eyes partially. The wind brushed over them. She could hear the children playing inside. So far, so good.

"Hey Toph?"

"Hmm?"

"I wasn't completely honest before. About Suki and me. One of the reasons we're getting a divorce is . . . well . . ."

Toph sighed. "I know what you're going to say. Please don't ruin this nice moment with your voice."

Sokka pouted. "I was just gonna say-"

Toph smacked her hand over his mouth. Well, she thought it was his mouth. She guessed it was part of his nose, but it got him to be quiet.

"Tell me in a few months, or years, when I'm not this—sad. Okay? Can you wait that long?"

Sokka gave a nod. She pulled back her hand and shut her eyes.

"I've waited this long, Toph," he muttered as he tightened his grip around her waist. "When you're ready."

Toph nodded then placed her hand over his heart. "Love ya, Snoozles."

"Love you too, Bei Fong."


	4. Azula and Ty Lee

**Author's Note:** If Azula was to love women, the only one I could see her truly loving would be Ty-Lee. I think they work well together, and it was really fun to write a story about them. Azula's had a rough time, being in jail and all. She deserves something good to happen to her, at least once. Leave a review!

* * *

**Azula and Ty-Lee**

A crack of thunder rippled across Ember Island. Azula stuffed a pillow behind her lower back and sighed. It had been so long since the last rainfall, she almost forgot how disruptive it could be for naps.

She caught Ty Lee's humming from inside. Azula smelt something sweet, like honey, and her stomach gurgled. As the rain continued to patter against the roof, she closed her eyes.

Three years. How had it been that long since she was confined to a dingy cell? Sometimes she dreamt she was still inside that small room with only herself to talk to. And Ty Lee, when she visited, which was often.

"_Why are you letting me go?"_

_Zuko stood before her, arms crossed with Aang by his side. "Because you're my sister. Mother wouldn't want you to be locked up for the rest of your life."_

_Azula snorted. "So you're just going to let me go? Aren't you worried about what I'll do once I'm free?"_

_Zuko's gaze wandered to the Avatar. Aang stepped forward. "We've decided to let you go, on one condition."_

_She stared at the Avatar's hands and felt her throat constrict. "You're joking."_

"_It's the only way I can be sure you won't cause trouble, Azula. I don't want to take it away, but-"_

"_You can't make me choose between my freedom and my bending! It's not fair!"_

_Ty Lee came to the cell, wrapping her pale fingers around the bars. "Azula, please, I know it's hard, but I want you to be free. I want my best friend back."_

_Azula glared at the girl. "You don't know! You've never felt the fire in you, it's—I can't just," she wiped the tears out of her eyes. The Avatar and her brother stood there, waiting. After a few minutes, she sighed. "Fine," she whispered. "Do it."_

Azula raised her hand and tried to conduct a small flame. Nothing. Still nothing. She repressed the urge to growl and placed her hand over her stomach.

She remembered the feeling quite vividly. Her father had felt it too, when Aang took away his bending. She was just like Daddy. Spirits, that thought still made her feel ill.

It was like something inside her had been ripped apart. When it was over, she remembered collapsing on her side. Ty Lee was there almost immediately, placing her friend's head on her lap. Azula hadn't had the energy to hug the girl, but she was thankful she was there, even if Ty Lee didn't understand what had just happened. No one ever could.

If she was honest with herself, she still hated her brother for doing that. When he and his darling little wife came around to the island for a vacation, she had to repress the urge to drown him in the warm water. Then again, having a water bender for a wife would make that process difficult at best.

Still, it was better than being in jail for the rest of her life.

"Do you want some lunch?" Ty Lee asked, sticking her head out of the sliding doorway.

Azula glanced at the woman, whose hair was still pulled up in that ridiculous braid, and shook her head. Instead, she moved over on the reclining chair. "Sit with me."

Ty Lee grinned and skipped over. Azula smirked as the girl curled up against her side, her head pressed against Azula's shoulder. She wrapped an arm around Ty Lee's shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

"I hate the rain," the former princess muttered.

"Really? I loved the rain, especially when was with the circus. Everything just smelt—clean afterwards."

Azula nodded. "Well, fire doesn't go well with water, to say the least," she chuckled.

Ty Lee shrugged. "I don't know, I think we go pretty well together, don't you?"

She smirked. "I suppose so." She watched as Ty Lee's eyes shut halfway and ran a hand down the girl's back.

If it hadn't been for Ty Lee, Azula was pretty sure she would still be in that jail cell right about now. Her friend explained, after getting Azula set up in a room for the night, Zuko's sudden change of heart.

"_Why did you even bother, Ty?" she grumbled, trying to get rid of the chill invading her body._

"_Because I wasn't going to watch my best friend die!"_

"_It would be better than living like this!"_

"_Living like what?"_

"_You know what!"_

_Ty Lee's eyes watered up. "Fine, then go back to jail! I won't visit you though. I'm not going to watch the only person I love ruin her life just because she can't bend anymore."_

_Azula sat up. "What did you say?"_

_Ty Lee turned away from you. "Go back to jail?"_

"_You said you love me."_

_Ty Lee blushed. "Well, I do. I always have. Don't you know that?"_

_Azula nodded. "Yeah, yeah I do. Listen, I'm sorry for yelling. I—you know I don't have anything against non-benders, it's just . . ."_

_Ty Lee placed a hand over her friend's. "I understand. Maybe this will be good for you? You can have a new life now. Do whatever you want."_

"_I suppose."_

_Ty Lee got off the bed and turned down the lamp. "You should get some rest. We can figure the rest out tomorrow."_

The original plan was to follow Ty Lee back to Kyoshi Island where she spent most of her time, when she hadn't been visiting Azula in jail. But upon further consideration (and strong urging from her brother), Azula decided to move to Ember Island instead. She would wait for Ty Lee to come back and instead take time to get back in touch with life outside of a cell.

Suddenly, Azula was drawn from her day dreaming by Ty Lee getting off the chair. She started running down the steps that led to the beach below.

Azula sat up and stared at the young woman. "Where are you going?"

"To the beach, where else? Come on, we can dance out there, like we used to!"

The former fire bender smirked. "You're crazy!"

"I love you too!"

Azula rolled her eyes and stayed put under the protection of the balcony. As she watched Ty Lee perform below, her brother's wedding came to mind. Ty Lee, along with other Kyoshi warriors, performed one of their training regimes. It looked more like dancing to Azula, but she hadn't commented as she stood beside her new sister-in-law.

"_How does it feel to be a part of the family, Katara?" _

_The water bender glanced at Azula and squinted, likely trying to figure out if she was secretly being cruel._

"_It feels wonderful, Azula. How does it feel to be free?"_

_Azula smirked. "About the same, actually."_

_Katara nodded. "You know, I've always thought you and Ty Lee would be nice together. She makes you a more bearable person."_

_Azula raised an eyebrow. "I feel like I should be offended."_

_Katara shrugged. "Feel however you want, Sister. I was merely pointing out the obvious."_

_She shook her head. "No wonder you and my brother get along so well."_

_Katara smirked. "Thanks."_

_Azula grabbed a glass of spiced wine and downed the whole glass as she watched Ty Lee perform. Her heart twisted in her chest. Perhaps she should visit Ty Lee on the island next week. Ember Island was getting too quiet again._

Ty Lee was soaking wet by the time she got back. Azula held up a hand, preventing her from coming any closer.

"Towels first," she explained. Ty Lee rolled her eyes as Azula went off to find some.

The house hadn't been altered much since Lo and Li lived there. Ty Lee insisted on keeping the horrid interior decorating, but it had grown on Azula. She still wasn't sure why the twins left the house to Azula, for as she recalled she hadn't been very nice to them. She shrugged. Oh well, at least something good came out of knowing them.

After locating a few pink towels and a blanket, she went back outside. She tossed the towels at the woman then settled back on her chair.

Ty Lee dried off as best she could then settled in beside Azula once more. The young woman smelt rain water all over Ty Lee's small frame. She smirked.

"You're right, rain does smell pretty clean."

Ty Lee laughed, wrapping an arm around Azula's waist. "Told you so."

It was a few minutes before either of them said a thing.

"I invited your brother to the party we're throwing next month."

Azula cringed. "Why in the world would you do that?"

"Well, he is family. And I would like to see Akiko. It's been a while."

Azula sighed. Ah yes, her niece, the future ruler of the Fire Nation. Wonderful. She doubted Katara would let Azula so much as hold the princess.

"I know what you're thinking."

Azula raised an eyebrow. "Oh you do?"

Ty Lee nodded. "Katara doesn't hate you. I asked her once."

Azula laughed. "What makes you think she wasn't lying?"

Ty Lee shrugged. "I don't know. I just didn't get that from her. Katara is nice. She always has been."

Azula snorted. "If she's so nice, why don't you go live with her?"

Ty Lee sighed. "Don't be like that, Az."

"Be like what?"

Ty Lee kissed her cheek. "If it makes you feel any better, I invited all of them, Aang and Sokka and Suki, all of them. It should be fun!"

Fun wasn't the first word that came to mind, but for Ty Lee's sake she didn't say a word. "Do you have to run into town for anything?"

"No, why?"

Azula placed an arm around Ty Lee's waist, resting her head atop the woman's. "Means we don't have to move all day."

Ty Lee giggled. "I guess it does."

Suddenly, a garbled cry came from inside. Azula sighed as Ty Lee started to get up.

"Why does she always cry when we're comfortable?"

"It's not as if she knows, Az."

"Are you sure about that? She's pretty devious, you know."

Ty Lee rolled her eyes. "She's only five weeks old."

"Don't underestimate Taji, that's when we're in trouble."

Azula watched Ty Lee head inside and waited a minute before getting up. She spotted the pink couch and flopped down on it, back first. With her eyes shut, she didn't notice Ty Lee come back with their daughter until she felt a small weight curl up on her chest.

"Keep an eye on her while I make lunch."

Azula gave a nod, placing her hand on Taji's back. The baby squirmed and fussed for a second before settling down. She sighed. Yeah, this was better than a jail cell.


	5. Mai and Manzo

**Author's Note:** As a character, I really like Mai. She and Zuko, in the canon universe, work for me. In this one-shot thing I want to talk about Mai and her life without Zuko. I'm not sure I did her justice, but I hope you guys like it all the same! Leave a review!

* * *

**Mai and Manzo**

The fireworks went off just above Mai's head and she sent a glare at the sparkling sky. The last thing she needed was the twins clinging to her leg in the middle of the party. Thankfully, the three year olds hadn't noticed the way the sandy ground shook, or if they did, they didn't comment. Mai took a sip of her cactus juice then swirled the liquid left in the glass, watching it reflect the lights above.

How had she let Manzo convince her this was a good idea? Speaking of her husband, where had he wandered off to?

"Mai!"

She tilted her head and saw Ty Lee jogging over. The main hostess was doused in pink fabric, but the cloth let her mid-drift peek out and, as usual, her feet were bare.

Mai smiled at her old friend, giving a short wave.

Once close enough, Ty Lee wrapped the girl in a firm hug. "So glad you could make it! How are you enjoying everything?"

"It's good, Ty, really," she chuckled. "It's not like this is the first party you've thrown."

The young mother blushed. "I know, but it's the first one since Taji arrived, and since we last brought everyone together."

Mai nodded. "Not everyone is here though. Where's Suki?"

Ty Lee avoided Mai's sharp gaze. "She sent a letter saying she was busy and couldn't make it."

"But Sokka's here. And their son."

Ty Lee blushed. "I'm not exactly supposed to say anything, but . . ."

"Just spit it out Ty," Mai chuckled.

"Well," she sighed. "They're getting a divorce," she whispered.

Mai blinked. Divorce? Huh. She glanced at Sokka. He stood near the punch bowl, talking to Aang, but his gaze kept going over to Toph. Mai smirked. Ah, it all made sense now.

She looked back at her friend and smiled. "Being a mother suits you, Ty."

Ty Lee blushed. "Really? Azula says that a lot, but it's still strange to think that I actually am one," she chuckled.

Mai spotted Ty Lee's significant other sitting on top of a table. Taji was wrapped up in a sling around the girl's front, leaving her mother's hands free to eat and drink as she pleased. Mai didn't recognize the crowd gathered around her old friend, but she assumed they were locals that the women had grown close to since moving to the island permanently.

She recalled her time spent on the island, a long time ago now, come to think of it. She could still remember the day she stormed out of Zuko for the final time. Funny thing was, she couldn't even remember what set her off. She just knew it was over, had actually for some time. Mai had yet to spot her ex-boyfriend, and for that she was exceptionally pleased.

Ty Lee waved her hand in front of Mai's face, causing the girl to blink. "You okay, Mai?"

She nodded in reply. "Yeah, just got caught up in my thoughts." She slid her hands up into her long, red sleeves, fingering the tiny knives she still kept stored inside.

Ty Lee gave a nod then snatched a glass of punch. "How are your girls doing? You haven't brought them around in ages!"

Mai spotted Kami and Maeko sitting underneath one of the tables. They had their dolls spread out between them and looked to be playing a game of sorts with them. Kami lit hers on fire with the trick Manzo had taught her. Mai cringed, thankful when the flame vanished.

Ty Lee chuckled. "Seems Kami is taking after her father."

"Yes, unfortunately."

"Well, what did you expect when you married a fire bender?"

Mai didn't know what, exactly, but whenever she saw fire, it always made her think of Zuko. She was the first fire bender she had ever really known, had ever seen practice before. Well, she had been spying on his lessons, but either way he was her first lesson in bending. Fire and Zuko just went hand in hand, at least in her mind.

"Nothing, I didn't expect anything," she replied. "Shouldn't you be entertaining?"

Ty Lee nodded. "I guess I should," she chuckled. "Let me know if you need anything!" With that, she disappeared into the crowded beach. Mai took her half empty cup and leaned back against one of the boulders nearby, keeping one eye on the girls.

At least Maeko wasn't a fire bender. No, that wasn't exactly true. She could be a late bloomer, like Rai. She glanced at Aang's son as he played with Botan and Lin. They leapt on the unoccupied couches, apparently making a game out of it. When he laughed, Mai heard Aang's childish giggle instead. He certainly was the Avatar's son.

Mai sighed. Spirits prevailing, the night wouldn't end in complete disaster.

Speaking of disasters, her troublesome girls wandered over. She saw sand in their thick, dark braids and could only imagine where else the sand was hiding.

"Mama, can we go play with baby Akiko?" asked Maeko.

Mai's eyes widened. "I, uh, I don't know Maeko. I don't think she's here."

"Yes she is, she's right there with the Fire Lady!"

The mother looked over her daughter's heads and saw where Maeko pointed. There she was, Lady Katara, standing beside Lord Zuko as they conversed together, keeping a prevalent eye on the children on the couch. She spotted a hand coming from Katara's back. The baby must be slung over her back. Mai internally groaned.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather play with your dolls?"

Maeko shook her head. "Kami burned them all."

Mai sighed. Well, at least her mother was a seamstress.

"And you wouldn't want to play with the older children, would you?"

Both girls shook their heads. Mai sighed once more then took her girls' hands. "Alright, let's go see if baby Akiko would like to play."

The walk over felt much shorter than she had hoped. Zuko was the one to spot her first, and she registered a look of shock over his face. Mai had never made secret her disdain for the man. What came along with that was little conversation between them in the past five or so years, give or take.

Katara must have noticed her husband's, well, distress, for she looked over her shoulder and her bright eyes widened.

Mai and her girls stopped a foot away from the royal family and performed the appropriate bows. "Evening Fire Lord Zuko, Lady Katara. My girls were wondering if they might play with the princess."

Zuko, dressed in his customary red and gold robes, looked to his wife for the answer. Katara stared at Mai for a moment, then gave a nod. She smiled down at Mai's daughters.

"Certainly! Akiko is just a baby though, so you must be careful. Why don't you go to the couches with the other children, perhaps you can all play together?"

Kami grinned. "Okay! Can she fire bend?"

Katara took Maeko's hand and began walking to the couches. "Not yet, but perhaps when she's old enough you and her can practice together."

Mai watched the others leave and silently wished them to return. She stared at her shoes, wondering what to do now.

"It's good to see you, Mai."

She looked up and realized that was Zuko. She gave him a half smile. "Yeah, you look good. Healthy, I mean. Happy," she stammered.

Zuko chuckled. "Well, at least I still have all my hair. I haven't pulled it all out yet," she joked.

She wondered when he started being this . . . relaxed.

"Well, that's politics for you," she chuckled. Spirits, why did she say that?

Zuko smiled. "You can say that again. It's a wonder Katara and I haven't aged about twenty years," he mused, taking a sip of his juice.

Mai remembered when she heard Katara and Zuko were seeing each other. She honestly hadn't believed it at first. She went back to the Fire Nation mainland just to prove it to herself. While exploring the palace, which was now so unfamiliar to her, she spotted them.

_"Sokka wants us to come to the tribe for the winter solstice," said Katara as the pair walked through the garden. Mai stood far enough away to catch what they were saying, but hoped they wouldn't spot her._

_ Zuko nodded. "He mentioned that at the council meeting. D'you want to go home?"_

_ Katara laughed. "This _is_ my home, you silly turtleduck."_

_ "You know what I mean," he chuckled. "Anyway, did the healer say it was alright to travel?"_

_ The Fire Lady-to-be shrugged. "She didn't tell me anything I didn't already know. After all, I trained with her in Ba Sing Se."_

_ Zuko took her hand in his and squeezed it. "But is it safe to travel?"_

_ Katara sighed. "I want to go back, Zuko, just for the holiday. It's important I go and meditate with priestesses. Perhaps they can tell me why this happened."_

_ "Then we'll go. It isn't as if this place can't last without me for a few days."_

_ Katara nodded and leaned her head against his shoulder. "Thank you for understanding, Zuko. I know this hasn't been easy on you either."_

_ Zuko shrugged. "What can I say, you're stuck with me."_

Mai later learned the scandal that was kept well hidden from the rest of the public. Well, truth be told she picked it up from Sokka, and he only told Toph, who let it slip to Kaya, who then told Aang, passed it on to Ty Lee who finally told Mai when she had had a little too much to drink.

It still surprised her Zuko and Katara were together before their marriage day, and even more surprising that they almost had a child. Mai thought of her own pregnancy. How would she have handled a miscarriage?

"Listen Mai, I . . . I'm sorry for not speaking with you before today. For not keeping in touch, I mean. I've always liked having you as a friend," he said with a smile.

Mai smirked. "Hey, don't worry about it, we've both been pretty busy. I mean, you have a nation to run, I've got a business to keep running."

"Right, your business. How is that place doing?"

"Oh fine, fine. Even though there isn't a war, people still need finely crafted weapons. I can at least offer them that."

"So long as you don't cause an uprising, we're fine," he teased.

Mai chuckled. "Wouldn't dream of it, Zuko."

He nodded. "When we're back in the city, you should stop by the palace. Bring your daughters. I'm sure there's a lot they could do around there. I bet they get into as much trouble as we did when we were kids."

Mai shrugged. "I'll talk it over with my husband, but I'm sure Manzo won't have a problem with it."

Katara came back and stood beside her husband. "Your daughters have quite an imagination, Mai. I've never heard anyone tell such interesting stories," she chuckled.

Mai blushed. "Ah, yes, Maeko does like to spin a good story. I hope she wasn't being too much of a bother."

"Oh no, no! Actually, having them play with Akiko is a relief on my back," she said with a smile. "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything."

Zuko shook his head. "I was just inviting Mai to the palace, once we get back to the main land."

Katara grinned. "Good idea! We could always use another familiar face around the place."

"Zuko!" Sokka called. He and Aang were still where Mai saw them last, but Sokka had likely drunken another two glasses of cactus juice. He certainly looked like he had.

The Fire Lord kissed his wife's cheek. "I'll be right back."

Left alone, Mai and Katara stared at each other. Mai ran the pad of her thumb along the side of her blade, taking a deep breath. She certainly hadn't imagined this happening in ages.

"Do you think you will come to the palace?"

Mai shrugged. "Perhaps. I must admit it would be a little, well . . ."

Katara nodded. "You're right, it would be uncomfortable. But I really would like you to come, if you could. I know there is a lot of history between us, and not all of it is good, but I've always liked you, Mai. Even when you were trying to kill me," she smirked.

Mai blushed. She really didn't like Katara being so nice. It made it that much harder to not like her. Without warning, Katara came forward and hugged Mai.

"If there's anything I can do to, well, make things better between us, just tell me."

Mai, half frozen from fear and surprise, raised her hand and patted the girl's back. "No, there's—nothing is wrong between us. I just," she sighed. "I have to work on getting over everything, you know?"

Katara drew back and nodded. "I know. Sometimes I have to do the same with Aang."

Mai smiled. "I'm glad you understand then."

Katara returned the grin. She looked around Mai and squinted. "I think I spot your husband looking for you."

Mai turned and saw Manzo. He stood nearby with a smile, his hands folded behind his back, and his clothes covered in sand. She sighed. He must have been playing that beach game Ty Lee announced earlier.

"I'd better go see what he wants."

Katara nodded. "Will you consider what Zuko and I suggested?"

Mai nodded. "You'll see me around Katara, don't worry."

The lady beamed then watched Mai go. Manzo looped his arm through hers and chuckled.

"Look like you could use some saving."

She chuckled. "My hero," she muttered.

Parties with Zuko weren't all bad, she supposed. Perhaps Ty Lee would have to throw another soon.


	6. Suki and Taro

**Author's Note:** This is my last installment in the little one-shots, so i hope you've enjoyed reading! I plan to do an 8 chapter story about Legend of Korra, so look out for that next! Leave a review!

* * *

**Suki and Taro**

Waves crashed against the shore as Suki practiced her routine. Later, the younger warriors would have to follow along, picking up the elder's skills. She smirked. It would take a lot more than eagerness to learn how to be a warrior. The sea spattered her green attire, but when she swung low with her leg, she felt some of the droplets land on her white cheeks.

Kyoshi Island. Home. Suki took a deep breath. This scent reminded her of her days as a little girl, running up and down the shoreline. She hadn't liked this place at first, but the beach made it bearable. Except when the elders found her and brought her back for lessons.

She remembered sharing this place with Sokka, with Botan, and her heart shuddered. Where were they now? Her fair husband, where had he taken their son? She snorted. Stupid question. Republic City was Sokka's project. Suki slammed her foot onto the sandy turf and swiped at the air with her fan. She would never go there, never, never.

'But that is where he keeps my son. He's there with Lin and Toph and whoever else lets their children roam in the city.'

She should have fought him harder. Sokka was stubborn, just as bad as Zuko sometimes, and he wanted Botan to be with him.

"A son needs his father, Suki."

'Yes but a mother needs her son.'

Suki let Sokka leave with Botan, trusting that he would return soon. It had been over four months since that day the boat left the harbour. Four months without her son.

'My boy is growing up without me. He won't even remember this place by the time he returns.'

When Katara found out about her brother's ideas, she had visited, but that was ages ago. Everything had changed since then.

_"Suki, I'm so sorry," the Fire Lady said, rubbing the woman's back. Suki stood up, leaving Katara to wait on the steps. _

_ "It's fine, it's—I'll manage. But what of my son, Katara? What about Botan?"_

_ Katara lowered her gaze. "Sokka promised me he would bring Botan back for Christmas. He would spend the winter with you, then return to Republic City for school."_

_ She let out a dry laugh. "And you believe him?"_

_ She nodded. "He's my brother, I have to."_

_ "You know better than anyone that Sokka is capable of breaking the rules."_

_ Katara sighed. "Suki, that's not fair. Your marriage might have ended, but you still need to raise your son together."_

_ "How am I supposed to do that when he stole Botan from me?"_

_ Katara bit her lip. "I'll talk to him. Perhaps he'll bring Botan back sooner."_

_ Suki leapt off the bottom step. "I need to train my girls. Will you be here when I return?"_

_ "Zuko wants me back tonight, but he can handle Akiko alone for one night."_

_ Suki nodded. "I'll see you later then."_

Suki flipped over backwards and landed with a thud as the earth beneath her shook. Katara had talked to Sokka, but he held firm to his earlier promise. Suki sent him letter after letter, but all he would say was Botan was fine and they would see each other again soon.

'Stupid man! I never should have married him in the first place.' He was more trouble than he was worth.

No, wait, that wasn't completely true. She remembered their early years, when there was a war and everything was chaos, but it was so good. _Sokka_ was so good to her, to everyone. The non-bender did his best and he was _always_ there for her. Even after it ended, after the world was safe, he escorted her back to the island and explained how, after he settled matters in the Southern Water Tribe, he would come visit. Miracle of miracles, he did.

Suki shut her eyes tight and kicked, pretending it was Sokka's shin.

Why couldn't things have stayed that perfect?

Even by the time they wed, things weren't the same as they had been before. Suki refused to spend more than six months away from the island, and Sokka's work kept taking him further and further from her. She was sure things would improve when Botan was born, but instead of leaving just her behind, he left them both. Suki considered herself a single mother during that time.

Things were never that black and white though. She hadn't been perfect either. Suki nagged, she cursed and when they fought it felt like the house was going to cave in. Perhaps if she calmed her temper, if she had been more understanding . . .

No, stop that thinking. The past is that, the past, and she couldn't change it. Sokka obviously did not want to patch things up, so it was up to her to move forward, with or without him.

It didn't help matters that her husband now lived in Toph's home.

Suki growled. How dare he? How _dare_ he do this?

'Botan is _my_ son, not Toph's! They can make their own family, but not with my son,' she thought. She wished Ty Lee hadn't said anything upon her visit.

_Ty Lee grinned sheepishly. "I thought you knew . . ."_

_ "How would I know, Ty? I barely receive news from the mainland, and this is hardly news!" She took a deep breath then swallowed the rest of her tea. "You said they came to Ember Island together?"_

_ "Yes, with the children."_

_ Botan._

_ "You saw him?"_

_ Ty Lee nodded. "Botan looks well. He seems happy."_

_ Suki ran a hand through her hair, tempted to rip it out. "Did you talk to either of them?"_

_ "Well, I did get caught up in a conversation with Sokka about circuses, and Toph wanted to incorporate our warrior moves into her training regime, but besides that, no."_

_ "And you say they are living together?"_

_ "I'm not sure if it goes beyond sharing a house, but Katara says she sends all her letters to Toph's. He addresses them from her house too."_

_ "I thought he bought his own home?"_

_ Ty Lee shrugged. "Perhaps he splits his time?"_

_ She snorted. "Why would he waste money on two homes?"_

_ "Toph makes good money, she probably isn't asking for anything in return."_

_ "Except my son."_

_ Ty Lee sighed. "Suki, I'm sure they're just friends. Rumour is Toph is carrying a child as it is."_

_ Suki nearly choked. "What?"_

_ "It's not Sokka's, don't worry!" Ty Lee giggled. "I heard Toph and Katara talking, and she said she had been nauseous these past few weeks. Katara took her to a healer who helped her during her miscarriage and they figured out Toph is about five months pregnant."_

_ Suki blinked. "That far? How has she not noticed?" _

_ Ty Lee shrugged. "She's been eating more, but she thought it was due to grief, so that's why she put on weight, and with Lin she didn't show much until seven months, so it's not hard to miss it, especially when you just lost your husband."_

Suki shook her head. It could explain why Sokka moved in, after all he would want to be there to help his friend as much as possible. Still, the fact that the ink had yet to dry on their divorce papers and he was already living with another woman made her furious.

And it wasn't just any woman, it was _Toph_. She spent so many years worrying Toph was trying to steal Sokka from her that when it finally happened, she didn't know how to handle it. What was she supposed to do now?

'Sokka was supposed to be _mine_,' she growled. 'He loved _me_, he _promised_ he always would.' She wiped her eyes and with a final kick, landed on her knees. 'He lied.'

The low thrum of a horn interrupted her concentration. Suki turned her head to see a ship pulling up to the nearby dock.

'Botan?'

She pushed herself to her feet and ran towards the boat. Had the spirits heard her prayers?

By the time she reached the dock, the crew was already unloading. She stopped one of the men and asked who was on board.

"Just a merchant from Republic City, Miss. Says he has business with the warrior named Suki."

She frowned. "Where is he?"

The man pointed to the ship. "He's still aboard, Miss. You'll find him near the helm."

Suki walked around the young man and headed aboard, ignoring the strange looks she got from the other seamen.

The apparent captain rested against the wheel as he observed his men. He had dark skin, like Sokka, but the design of his clothes suggested he was from the Northern Water Tribe. His hair, a mass of black braids, stuck up on all ends, and his scruffy beard suggested he hadn't shaved in at least three weeks. Suki watched his blue eyes scan the crew, but it was his voice that startled her. Its eloquence made her wonder who he was exactly.

"You are looking for the warrior Suki?"

The man turned to her and nodded. "Suki, I presume."

She nodded. "I am. What business do you have with me?"

He pushed himself off the wheel and stepped down towards her. "Allow me to introduce myself first, Captain Taro of the Northern Water Tribe at your service." He gave her hand a firm shake.

"Suki, leader of the Kyoshi Warriors. Now, what business do you have here?"

Taro cleared his throat. "I was told by fellow merchants that this island doesn't receive much help from the main lands. I thought I would come and offer my services."

She raised an eyebrow. "And what services would those be?"

"My ship holds many trunks full of treasures that could be useful to your girls."

"They don't need trinkets, they need training. And patience."

Taro nodded. "I understand. Would you consider my more basic gifts, like blankets and delicious foods?"

Suki stared at him. Why was this man offering her such things? She crossed her arms and waited until her staring unnerved him enough to speak. Instead, he smiled at her and stepped back. "I'll tell my men to bring back what they have started to unload."

She blinked. "Pardon?"

"I do not want to offend you, and I can tell my charity is not wanted, or needed. You have obviously been doing well on your own without the main land's help."

Suki nodded. "While this is true, I did not say I didn't want the blankets. It does get quite chilly this far from the Earth Kingdom."

Taro smiled. "So you will accept them?"

"Just the blankets. And some of the food, depending on the quality."

He laughed. "You don't be disappointed. Is there anything else you desire? Or your husband, perhaps?"

Suki glanced at the engagement necklace she still kept around her neck. Most days she forgot it was still there. She lifted her hands and untied the knot that kept it together. Once free, she stared at the white jewel with two red dots and three black lines.

"No, but I would like you to take this. Sell it, if you can, and keep the money for yourself."

Taro stared at her as she dangled it before him. "Are you sure? Usually, when something happens, the necklace is-"

"Burned, I know. I don't want it burned. You have showed my girls and me great kindness, and for that you deserve something."

The captain smiled and took it from her. "If you are sure."

She gave a nod then stepped back to let him get his affairs with the men settled. She liked the boat as it rocked. She remembered her trips to the south with Sokka, and how she slept best on those rides with Sokka there, curled up beside him. Suki didn't realize she had tears streaming down her face until Taro touched her shoulder.

"Are you alright, Miss Suki?"

She bobbed her head, wiping her eyes. "Yes, it's just been a long day."

He nodded. "Would you like to share dinner with me in my cabin? A good remedy for tears is laughter, and I have many tales that will do just that."

She chuckled. "While that is a very kind offer, I'm afraid my girls will need me."

"You will be alright?"

Again she nodded. "Of course, Captain Taro." She paused, bit her tongue then sighed. "Would you and your team like to stay for dinner?"

Taro blinked. "Do you want us to?"

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't."

He grinned. "Alright crew, finish unloading and we can have dinner!"

Suki shook her head then turned around and began walking off the ship. She'd have to let the cook know about the extra guests.


End file.
